


Seven Rings, Seven Worlds

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto believes in what he can touch. He believes in the sticky, sweaty leather of a baseball bat, in the sting as he tests the edge of his sword with his finger and the tang of the salt as he licks the blood away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Rings, Seven Worlds

Yamamoto believes in what he can touch. He believes in the sticky, sweaty leather of a baseball bat, in the sting as he tests the edge of his sword with his finger and the tang of the salt as he licks the blood away. He believes in the way Tsuna's shoulders are becoming broader and more solid, less inclined to shy away from the arm he slings over them. He believes in his father and his sword and his instincts, and that someday he'll grow to be worthy of them.

Gokudera believes in what he understands. He knows that his dynamite will explode because he knows how the components will react. He knows how it will fly and can tell you (if you give him five minutes with pencil and paper to work it out). He has studied history and knows how important loyalty to the Family is. Tsuna still surprises him, so clearly his understanding is lacking, but he's confident that in time he'll learn and become the perfect right hand man.

Lambo is a still a child and believes what he's told but he believes in Tsuna and believes in his Family and in the sticky chocolate cake that Nana makes, and for now that's enough.

Hibari believes in what is and what has been. He knows the strong rule over the weak, because it has always been so. Order is important – it is written and he will make it so. Life is a test and it's one that he intends to excel at. In time, he knows that the others will come to his understanding because history repeats itself (and he will make them learn, anyway). In time, he's sure he will figure out how a herbivore like Dino Cavallone is so strong but until then he will continue to use him for target practice.

Ryohei believes in strength, that the strong protect the weak. He respects those stronger than him and those striving to grow. All of the Guardians fall into that group, for even Hibari is working and as a group they're growing ridiculously fast. He almost wishes that he could recruit them to the club but they're playing in the elite category and he's too busy feeling privileged to have joined them.

Mukuro will tell you that he doesn't believe in anything, that everything is an illusion of one kind or another. That said, he's coming to realise that whatever happens, it's better to confront it with loyal companions at your side and that sometimes to be kind is not always to be weak. He blames this change almost entirely on Tsuna, for being too innocent by half.

Tsuna believes in what he feels. He trusts that Gokudera will always be at his shoulder, that Reborn will guide him in the right direction. He trusts than Hibari and Mukuro will work with him because, whatever they pretend, they're good people really. He can't quite pin down what he feels about Kyoko but he knows that he likes her and hopes that someday he can say more than that.


End file.
